This invention relates to a clamp for preventing the unintentional separation of a fluid delivery conduit from a suspended, fluid holding container, with which the conduit is in a gravity flow relationship.
In certain intravenous administration assemblies, a fluid holding container, which is generally made of glass, is suspended in an inverted position with its mouth down. A stopper, such as one made of rubber, closes off the mouth of the container. A rigid conduit having a spike at its free end and tubing connected to its other end is provided. The spike is inserted into the stopper to deliver fluid from the container and through the tubing for further administration to a patient.
It has been found that because of patient movement or nursing personnel manipulation of the patient or assembly, the spike may be unintentionally separated from the stopper. The clamp of the present invention prevents such a separation.
This clamp is easily fit over the container's neck and the spike and does not interfere with the operation of the assembly. It does not hamper or add significantly to the time necessary for setting up the assembly because it is easily slipped onto the container and spike after insertion of the spike into the stopper. As will be apparent from the discussion below, the clamp can be reused and is easily removable from the assembly after fluid delivery is completed.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a clamp sufficiently rigid to hold the spike in the stopper of the container against forces tending to separate it therefrom and to provide a clamp which is easily operable.
These and other objects and advantages of the clamp of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the detailed description of this invention provided below, in conjunction with a study of the drawings appended hereto.